1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for interfacing peripherals to a host device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adaptor configuration that permits a peripheral device to be electrically connected to a host device interface, and yet allows the peripheral to be oriented in any one of a number of physical positions relative to the host interface.
2. Description of Related Art
While today""s computers incorporate an increasing amount of functionality within the physical constraints of the computer itself, there are a number of functions that can only be provided by way of an add-on, external peripheral. For instance, joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, wireless network antennas, are all examples of devices that may have to be operatively (i.e., electrically and physically) connected to a host device, such as a computer.
In the past, connecting such peripheral devices to a host involved a fairly complicated process. A user was required to identify the correct interface port and cable, and then properly configure the host and the peripheral device to insure compatible communications between the two devices. The process was often difficult, required a fairly high level of computer expertise, and was often subject to error. In addition to such installation complexities, traditional connection schemes also suffered from other problems as well, such as limited performance capabilities.
Consequently, the computer industry has developed interface schemes that seek to address these and other problems. One such interface scheme is known as the Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification, which defines a connection environment that allows for the connection of computers and peripherals of the sort described above. USB provides several advantages. From a performance standpoint, it allows for a much higher level of data transfer between the peripheral device and the host device.
Further, USB reduces the complexity of connecting a peripheral to a host. Generally, a USB-compliant peripheral can be connected directly to a USB-compliant host, and there is no need for the user to manually configure either of the two devicesxe2x80x94the USB environment essentially automates the underlying configuration process in a manner that is transparent to the user.
The USB specification defines the physical design, dimensions, and electrical interface of peripheral devices using a xe2x80x9ckeyedxe2x80x9d connector protocol. In general, the USB standard defines a single USB plug type, that is electrically and physically received by a similarly defined USB port or receptacle. Thus, a peripheral device vendor may provide the user with a cable having a USB plug, that can be physically and electrically received within a USB port on the host device.
USB connectors utilize a fixed orientation with respect to the receptacles for receiving the plugs on the host and peripheral device. Unfortunately, the fixed orientation of the receptacle on the host device is not standardized from one manufacturer to another. As such, a USB plug must be physically oriented in a manner dictated by the host USB receptacle. For example, USB series xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d receptacles can be found on current notebook computers in all of four possible 90-degree orientations. This can be problematic in situations where a USB peripheral must have a specific physical orientation vis-à-vis the host USB receptacle. Solutions include the use of a cable, or a peripheral that is jointed in a manner so as to allow re-orientation of the peripheral. However, such approaches have not been entirely satisfactory. Use of a cable requires another attachment component that is subject to failure and increases attachment complexity. Moreover, a cable does not allow for direct connection of the peripheral to the host. Also, providing a peripheral with multiple joints increases cost and manufacturing complexity of the peripheral.
The need for providing a known, fixed orientation of a peripheral device with respect to a host is especially critical for certain types of peripherals. For example, an antenna for providing wireless data communication requires a certain orientation so as to provide optimal transmission and reception of wireless signals. While the use of USB-based connection schemes are ideal for such antennas from a performance and ease-of-use standpoint, a USB connector may not provide the optimal physical orientation.
Thus, it would be an advance over the present state of the art to provide a connection scheme that provides the advantages of the USB standard, but that allows the peripheral to be physically reoriented with respect to the host device.
The present invention has been developed in response to the current state of the art, and in particular, in response to these and other problems and needs that have not been fully or completely solved by currently available connector schemes for interfacing peripheral devices with host devices. Thus, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide a reliable, reorienting connection between the attached peripheral device and the host device. Further, it is an objective to provide the connection without the use of a flexible cable; instead, it is an objective to provide a rigid connection between the host and the peripheral. A related object is to provide a reorientation scheme that allows the peripheral to placed in a desired physical orientation with respect to the host, irrespective of the orientation of the interface on the host. For example, if the host interface is a vertical USB receptacle, or a horizontal USB receptacle, it is an objective to allow the peripheral to remain in the same desired position.
To summarize, these and other problems and limitations in the prior art have been addressed by the present invention, which is directed to a connector adapter scheme that allows a peripheral device to be directly connected to a host device having a connector interface. Moreover, the connector adapter is adjustable, so that the relative position of the connected peripheral can be adjusted. This allows, for example, the peripheral to be maintained in a desired position, irrespective of the physical orientation of the host connector interface.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the connector adapter includes a host connector interface, that is capable of electrically and physically interfacing with an interface connector provided on a host device. For example, the host connector may be a USB-type plug, that can interface with a USB-type receptacle provided by the host device. The adapter also includes a peripheral interface, that is capable of providing a detachable electrical connection with a peripheral device, such as a wireless antenna. This can be a proprietary connector scheme, or could be provided with a standardized connector.
Disposed within a housing of the connector adapter is an electrical interconnection that provides the appropriate signal connection between the host connector and the peripheral interface. In a presently preferred embodiment, this interconnection is provided by way of a series of flexible cables. The number and types of signal interconnections provided will typically depend on the type of connectors involved, as well as the type of peripheral being used.
The connector adapter is further constructed to allow the host connector interface portion of the adapter to assume any one of a number of physical orientations. In a preferred embodiment, this is accomplished by interconnecting the peripheral interface section with the connector adapter in a manner such that it is selectively moveable, and preferably rotatable with respect to the rest of the adapter. In this way, the relative position of the peripheral device can be maintained in a desired position, irrespective of the physical orientation of the interface presented by the host device.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the connector adapter also includes means for limiting the degree to which the peripheral interface can be rotated. This prevents excessive twisting and breakage of the internal cable connectors. By way of example, the preferred embodiment restricts rotation of the connector adapter to a range of 270xc2x0, although other ranges could also be provided.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention also allow the connector adapter to be rotated in to specific xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d positions. For example, in one embodiment, the locked positions are oriented at 90xc2x0 orientations, which corresponds to typical physical orientations of the interface provided on a host device. Further, when selectively rotated to a predetermined position, the mechanism provides a tactile indication to the user.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.